Vacation
by Kimmy
Summary: Tatsumi and Hisoka go on a little vacation.


:::::::::::::::

Title: Vacation  
Author: Kimmy (kaworukuncentennialpr.net)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: I own dead squat.

::::::::::::::

I've spent every day with him since we were arrived here. After the first couple of days, I began to notice certain things about him. From the time he woke up, until the time he went to sleep, I watched him. He had a sort of predictable schedule that was very him. I slowly began to slip into it as well.   
  
He woke up when the alarm rung. He sleepily walked past the beach clothes he had meticulously laid out the night before, on his way to the bathroom, his tented boxers in full view of me. If he had been more awake, he would've probably tried to cover up, no matter how useless that would've been. Men get morning wood -- it's a fact of life. I took care of my own when he was in the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom rather quickly, long showers would mean wasted water to him. And wasted cash. His hair was a bit damp, which sent little streams of water down his chest and back. Not that I was watching that closely, mind you. He walked over to the drawer, nodded me a "good morning," and pulled out a fresh pair of cheap, blue grandpa boxers. He put them back when he remembered what he was wearing today. Just that routine, I suppose. Those blue boxers, by the way, were not attractive in any way, but they served his purpose. He got dressed rather fast. These are the only times I've ever seen him in anything but a suit, and his trunk, tank top, sunglasses and moccasin combination looked rather good on him. He took some paperwork and his laptop with him and told me we'd wait for me downstairs. Even on vacation, he still wanted to work.   
  
By the time I went downstairs, he had already found the perfect spot to work in. It was always the same, though: A pair of beach chairs under a tree, just within the reaches of the hotel's WiFi system, so his laptop would have net access. He worked all day, and never really enjoyed where we were. Relaxing must be hell for him, I imagine. No wonder he was practically pushed out of the office and made to take this leave. I had some vacation time myself, so I volunteered to come with him. At least I could keep him company, I thought. And I did. It was nice, just the two of us sitting there. The only people who really disturbed us were waiters bringing us more drinks. My tolerance of alcohol has gotten better over the years, thanks to Tsuzuki, but if someone else asked me if I was really 23, I was going to break their necks. I also got the occasional compliment on my "tattoos." It made me regret being shirtless, but after the first two days of being here and almost passing out from wearing long-sleeved shirts, I said "fuck it" and left them off.  
  
When sunset rolled around, the beach was almost deserted, except for couples watching the sun go down. It was the perfect time for me to go into the water. With only a few people around, I didn't have to shield myself strongly against their emotions, so I could let go for a little while. He looked around when it was time, and when the beach was clear enough, he'd shut down his Thinkpad, take off his tank and lead the way into the water. I wondered if he knew that I preferred it that way or if it was just his choice as well. I'll probably never know.  
  
After it had gotten dark, we showered and ordered some Italian take out. The delivery boy expected a tip, I imagine, but since we don't tip in Japan, I closed the door in his face. Besides, our food was ten minutes late. We ate in our room, just as quiet as we had been during the day. There was this comfortable silence between us that I had always liked, but this trip had made me realize something: I had feelings for him. The fact that I noticed so much about him, that I liked being with him, that I asked to come along with him was proof enough. He probably didn't feel the same way, though. I could have just let down my shields and felt him, but I couldn't invade his privacy like that. So after we disposed of the Earth-destroying styrofoam the food came in, I went up to him close, grabbed his t-shirt by the neck, pulled him down and kissed him. He was shocked at first, then he kissed me back. He was still a little surprised, though. When he started to apologize, I pushed him back on the bed behind him.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun!"   
  
I climbed on top of him, pinned his hands behind his head and kissed him again. "Hisoka."  
  
"Ku-- Hisoka. Are you sure about this?"  
  
I nodded and proceeded to peel off my shirt. "Oh, one thing, though: I don't bottom." 


End file.
